remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis (BWII)
Nemesis (ネメシス Nemeshisu) is an artificial planet owned by the Predacon Emperor of Destruction, Galvatron. Nemesis is enormous—the size of an entire planet. The "eye" situated in the front of the planet has the ability to "suck" energy from planets. In the case of Gaia, Nemesis was used to drain every ounce of Angolmois Energy from within the planet. Fiction ''Beast Wars II'' cartoon Forged by Predacon science, Nemesis was a planet-sized collector of Angolmois Energy. To function properly, it required Predacon bases to be constructed on the target planet. After traveling through space, the Maximals and the Predacons made planetfall on the strange world of Gaea, a world brimming over with a chaotic and powerful energy source known as Angolmois Energy. Galvatron, leader of the Predacons, sought to steal the Angolmois Energy and use its power to fortify a Predacon powerbase on Gaia. However, Lio Convoy stood in his way time and again. In reality, their minor skirmishes over single pools of Angolmois Energy were nothing more than a stall tactic so that Galvatron could construct the necessary bases and Nemesis could suck the planet dry. As it entered the Solar System, Nemesis consumed one of Neptune's moons. As Nemesis swung by Uranus, it almost pulled in Ikard's dropship as it departed Gaea, requiring an emergency warp-out. To increase its power, Nemesis feasted on Saturn's rings using the energy it absorbed to fire a massive blast of Angolmois Energy at the planet Gaia. It flew on, leaving a ringless Saturn in its wake. Upon passing Jupiter, Nemesis siphoned off the gas giant's atmosphere. As it reached the inner Solar System, the Maximals made an attempt to destroy Nemesis at a distance with long range weaponry but failed. The closer Nemesis got to Gaia, the more the Angolmois Energy on the organic world would cause chaos. Nemesis soon passed by Mars, its gravitational fields inadvertently activating discarded Gaian technology. As Nemesis advanced ever closer, the Predacons launched into space to dock with it, forcing the Maximals to follow. Once Nemesis reached Gaea, it used its ability to "suck" energy to drain Gaea of all its Angolmois Energy. The Predacons then boarded the planet and prepared to depart from Gaia while the Maximals attempted to sabotage the structure via its thermal exhaust ports. In the bowels of the planet, Lio Convoy and Galvatron faced off one final time before the latter had Nemesis commence operations. During their skirmish with the empowered Galvatron, Lio Convoy and Lio Junior, combined as the Green Warrior. Scuba meanwhile had managed to trigger the self-destruct protocols aboard Nemesis which gave them all only minutes to evacuate. The Green Warrior was able to use the power of his Energon Matrices to seal all of Galvatron's Angolmois Energy into capsules and sent them flying off into outer space, depowering both Galvatron and Nemesis. Not to be denied, Galvatron activated his Galva-Matrix and deliberately agitated the supply of Angolmois Energy, building up an even more powerful explosion. With no recourse open, the Green Warrior was forced to slay Galvatron but doing so only accelerated the destruct sequence. Lio Convoy managed to move Nemesis away from Gaia however before he used his Energon Matrix to shield himself and his comrades from the imminent explosion. When Nemesis finally exploded, its destruction sent the Predacons adrift helplessly through space, while trapping all the Maximals within a wormhole. IDW Generation 1 continuity Built at least twelve million years ago, the Nemesis carried Cybertron's first expedition into space since the era of the Knights of Cybertron where it made planetfall on an inhabited planet. When Onyx Prime left Cybertron following the First Cybertronian Civil War, he travelled aboard the Nemesis. The Nemesis resurfaced unknown years later on the planet Antilla when the world was visited by Camiens who initially believed it to be a mountain. When they approached, the ship's "eye" opened, its light revealing Onyx. In early 2018, following the Iron Ring's invasion, Onyx and Liege Maximo returned to Cybertron aboard the Nemesis, its arrival blocking out the sun. After sowing chaos on Cybertron, Onyx began making his way back to the Nemesis only for the ship to come under attack from the recently arrived Metrotitan. With Metrotitan unwilling to stand down, Onyx ordered the Nemesis to fire on the Titan, blasting a hole clear through his torso and crippling him. As Onyx's skiff docked with the craft, Optimus Prime attempted to attack Onyx who parried and revealed himself to be none other than Shockwave. As Shockwave explained his temporal journey and plan to a bound Optimus, he had the Nemesis set course for the ruins of Crystal City. When it arrived, he threw Optimus from the craft, directly into the black hole, so that the Prime might embark on his own journey of enlightenment. ''Transformers: Universe'' Nemesis is an artificial planet owned by the Predacon Emperor of Destruction, Galvatron. Nemesis was used to drain energon on the planets in Alpha Q's Realm. Notes *This artificial planet holds the honor of being the very first thing in the history of the ''Transformers'' brand to bear the name "Nemesis", beating out the Decepticon Space Cruiser of Generation 1 by almost eight months since the latter vessel would not receive the name for itself until the American Beast Wars cartoon's series finale, "Nemesis Part 1" and "Part 2". That the two ended up sharing the same name relatively contemporaneous to one another, and essentially served the same role of being the final instrument of each show's respective lead villain's endgame, was truly an enormous coincidence of the time, as the members of Mainframe Entertainment paid very little heed to what Japan was doing with its own Beast Wars shows across the Pacific. *Yes, it's absolutely terrifying. Category:Planets Category:Artificial Planets